descent2efandomcom-20200213-history
Expansion
Expansions include additional campaigns, heroes, monsters, lieutenants, classes, and several more options for both the Hero players and the Overlord. List of Expansions Conversion Kit The Conversion Kit is targeted towards owners of the first edition of the game who would like to bring their first edition heroes and monsters to play in the second edition. It includes 48 heroes, 3 familiars, and 25 monster groups to use with Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), all from the original first edition of Descent. While the Conversion Kit provides the hero sheets and monster group cards, it does not provide miniatures. It was released on 1. August 2012https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/8/1/a-new-age-of-adventure. Lair of the Wyrm Lair of the Wyrm is the first expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), and the first of the small-box expansions. It includes a mini-campaign (which can be incorporated into any main campaign through the use of Rumor cards), two new heroes (Reynhart the Worthy and High Mage Quellen) and classes (Champion for Warrior archetype and Geomancer for Mage archetype), two new monster groups (Fire Imps and Hybrid Sentinel), several new Shop Item, Relic, Condition, Search, and Travel Event cards, and 12 map tiles to represent the storyline for the expansion. Lair of the Wyrm was released on 17. December 2012https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2012/12/17/journey-deeper-into-the-dark. Labyrinth of Ruin Labyrinth of Ruin is the second expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), and the first of the big-box expansions. It includes a major campaign, four new heroes (Dezra the Vile, Logan Lashley, Pathfinder Durik, Ulma Grimstone), four new classes (Beastmaster for Warrior archetype, Hexer for Mage archetype, Treasure Hunter for Scout archetype, Apothecary for Healer archetype), four new monster groups (Goblin Witcher, Volucrix Reaver, Carrion Drake, Arachyura), 2 custom six-sided green dice, several new Shop Item, Relic, Condition, Search, and Travel Event cards, and many new assorted tiles and tokens for use in the campaign. Labyrinth of Ruin was released on 5. July 2013https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2013/7/5/beneath-a-ruined-city. The Trollfens The Trollfens is the third expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), and the second of the small-box expansions. It includes a mini-campaign, two new heroes (Augur Grisom and Roganna the Shade) and classes (Stalker for Scout archetype and Prophet for Healer archetype), two new monster groups (Harpy and Plague Worm, several new Shop Item, Relic, Condition, Search, and Travel Event cards, and 9 map tiles to represent the storyline for the expansion. The Trollfens was released on 11. October 2013https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2013/10/11/enter-the-swamp. Shadow of Nerekhall Shadow of Nerekhall is the fourth expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), and the second of the big-box expansions. It includes a major campaign, four new heroes (Orkell the Swift, Ravaella Lightfoot, Rendiel, Tinashi the Wanderer), four new classes (Skirmisher for Warrior archetype, Conjurer for Mage archetype, Shadow Walker for Scout archetype, Bard for Healer archetype), four new monster groups (Rat Swarm, Changeling, Ironbound, Ynfernael Hulk), 2 custom six-sided green dice, several new Shop Item, Relic, Condition, Search, and Travel Event cards, and many new assorted tiles and tokens for use in the campaign. Shadow of Nerekhall was released on 31. March 2014https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/3/31/enter-the-shadow. Manor of Ravens Manor of Ravens is the fifth expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), and the third of the small-box expansions. It includes a mini-campaign, two new heroes (Alys Raine and Thaiden Mistpeak) and classes (Bounty Hunter for Scout archetype and Marshal for Warrior archetype), two new monster groups (Bandit and Wraith, several new Shop Item, Relic, Condition, Search, and Travel Event cards, and more map tiles to represent the storyline for the expansion. Manor of Ravens was released on 14. August 2014https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/8/14/venture-into-the-manor. Mists of Bilehall Mists of Bilehall is the sixth expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), and the fourth of the small-box expansions. Unlike the other small-box expansions, Mists of Bilehall can be combined with The Chains that Rust to form a full campaign. It also does not include any heroes or hero classes, but rather focuses on the Overlord, introducing three new monster groups: Bone Horror, Broodwalker, and Reanimate. Alongside the monsters is a new condition called Terrified. A brand new type of card, called Tainted cards, is introduced in Mists of Bilehall, which severely hinders the heroes if they are knocked out in battle. Mists of Bilehall was released on 11. January 2016https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/2/11/enter-the-mists. The Chains that Rust The Chains that Rust is the seventh expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), and the fifth of the small-box expansions. Unlike the other small-box expansions, The Chains that Rust can be combined with Mists of Bilehall to form a full campaign. The Chains that Rust was released on 1. September 2016https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/9/1/available-this-week-5. Lost Legends Lost Legends is the eighth expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition), and the first cards-only expansion. It was first announced on 11. February 2019https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2019/2/11/lost-legends/ and released on 20. June 2019https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2019/6/20/available-now-june-20/. Campaign Books Heirs of Blood ''is a campaign book for ''Descent: Journeys in the Dark Second Edition. It offers a new campaign with thirty-two adventures. The decisions of the Players are supposed to have a heavy influence on the development and the resolution of the campaign. Lieutenant Packs Lieutenant Packs provide the Overlord with new options within the Plot decks, as well as the miniatures for each of the individual lieutenants. Thus far, the list of Lieutenant Packs are: Hero & Monster Collection The Hero and Monster Collection are compilations of various heroes and monsters that have existed in the first edition of Descent, complete with new miniatures and artwork. Currently, these collections are released or scheduled: Co-Op Expansions Originally released as part of Fantasy Flight Games' Game Night Kits, the Cooperative Expansions enable one to four players to work together in a campaign with no Overlord player. Currently, these co-op expansions have been released: External Links Category:Overview